


Blood Will Have Blood

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> People say an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, but Hermione Granger says she will have blood for blood. After a rogue Death Eater kills her husband she is determined to track them down and kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Will Have Blood

_It will have blood; they say, blood will have blood._

Macbeth, Act III, Scene IV

He waits for her. He knows she is coming because she has been following his tail for years. Her once loving soul is now consumed with a bitter rage that will not rest until he is dead. His instincts tell him to leave, to survive, but the thought that he had a chance to kill the most famous Mudblood of all makes him stay.

  
He hears a noise in the other room. She couldn’t be here already he thinks; she had been at least fifty miles away this morning. Maybe it was her. Maybe the wild rage that ran through her made it easier to find him. He hoped not. He had heard whispers of what she would do to get to him. Whispers of what she wanted to do to him; he did not like either. 

  
They had come to fear her. 

  
It was said that her newfound madness had eclipsed that of Bellatrix Lestrange’s.

  
He moved from where he was hiding and looked around. There was nothing there. The fear of her finding him had started to make him paranoid. 

  
He strained his ears; silence. All he could hear was his heart beating erratically, and the ragged breaths he was taking. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he felt as if someone was watching him. Turning around he saw her standing there. 

  
Her hair was even wilder than it was the last time he saw her, and looked as if it not had been brushed for a while. Her black dress was tattered and fraying at the ends which suggested that she didn’t care about how she looked, that her only concern was hunting him.

  
His instincts made him reach for his wand, but he remembered that he had left it on the kitchen table.

  
“Don’t even think about it.” She said slowly.

  
He stood to his full height, and put on the nonchalant mask he used during his days as a Death Eater. He had to try and keep his fear of her from his thoughts. He knew that she had become an accomplished legilimens, and often used it to torture her victims with.

  
“Did you think I would never find you? Did you think a little Mudblood wasn’t capable of finding a perfect pureblood?” she spat venomously. 

  
He shook his head.

  
“You will speak to me when I ask you a question.” She ordered harshly. Her voice now raspy as if she had been screaming for hours on end rather than the sweet sound it used to be.

  
“I didn’t think that. I have heard how you have become capable of almost everything.”

  
“Almost anything? What is it that I am not capable of then?” she asked smiling slightly.

  
“I’ve heard that you never kill your victims.” He answered her honestly.

  
“I have murdered people. Just none of them have been the people I have tortured to get to you.”

  
He gulped. Now he knew that he was definitely not going to get out of this lightly. He wondered what she had in store for him.

  
“You’re frightened of me? A Mudblood?” she taunted after seeing him gulp. “Good. I’m not letting you off lightly for what you  
did. You took away everything that ever meant something to me."

  
He looked at her. She seemed to be thinking about something.

  
“On your knees.” She ordered. “NOW!” she screamed when he failed to comply.

  
Slowly he knelt on the hard, wooden floor of his house. He didn’t want his life to end this way, especially not at the hands of a Mudblood who was beneath him.

  
A stabbing pain struck his body and he couldn’t help but cry out from shock. He had not expected her to cast a cruciatus to start with; he thought she may have tried to stun him first. 

  
She stopped and his breath became even more laboured. She only gave him a few seconds before she repeated the curse.

This was repeated over and over and over again until she was on the verge of breaking him. It was only then that she decided that she would do what she came here for.

  
The wild look in her eyes was the last thing he would see in this life. He knew that she had wanted him to suffer the way that she had when he had killed her husband, and she had done a good job of it.

  
The next day Antonin Dolohov was found dead by several Auror’s. The state he was found in made the first Auror have nightmares for months afterwards, and the others to say it was the most gruesome crime scene they had attended.

  
  



End file.
